Est-ce que c'est toi ?
by Yuuki Koe
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, les disparitions augmentent au Japon, sans qu'on en connaisse la cause. Miku, une banale lycéenne, va faire la rencontre d'une personne qui pourrait bien être la clé de tout ce mystère. Mais, est-ce que fréquenter cette personne est vraiment une bonne idée ? / Je suis nulle en sommaire, je sais. Luka x Miku. Yuri. Si tu n'aimes pas ça, ne lis pas.
1. Chapitre 1

**Vocaloid et aucun de ses personnage ne m'appartient.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Depuis quelques temps, les disparitions augmentent exponentiellement au Japon, sans qu'on en connaisse la cause. Les victimes sont le plus souvent des adolescents, filles comme garçons, entre quinze et dix-sept ans. Sûrement un fantasme du probable psychopathe qui les enlève. Environ vingt-six pour-cent de disparitions de plus que l'année précédente.

C'est pour ça que maintenant, toute personne faisant partie de la tranche d'âge se voit attribuer un teaser par les établissements où ils sont scolarisés, bien que cela n'ai pas eu un grand effet pour le moment. Car malgré toutes les précautions prises, les enlèvements ne diminuent pas, ils persistent. Du coup, certaines personnes préfèrent rester chez elles, c'est une chose compréhensible vu la situation, néanmoins, d'autres sont plus courageuses et continuent de vivre leur vie comme ça leur plaît. C'est le cas de Miku, une jeune lycéenne de seize ans, en plein milieu de la tranche d'âge des victimes, qui continue à aller en cours même si elle est au courant du risque qu'elle prend tout les matins en partant pour le lycée. Enfin, elle n'était pas la seule à le faire. Rin, Len, Lily, Gumi, Kaito, Gakupo, Meiko, et plusieurs autres élèves continuent aussi, comme la jeune fille, de se présenter en classe.

Et aujourd'hui, il restait quand même une petite portion d'élèves présents. Les cours étaient comme d'habitudes, les profs, comme ils n'étaient pas concernés, ne se souciait pas du kidnappeur et continuait leurs interminables discours sur la matière qu'ils enseignaient jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne et vienne délivrer les élèves restants pour les laisser s'enfuir de l'enfer qu'était le lycée. Alors pourquoi ne restaient-ils pas chez eux au lieu de venir dans l'endroit le plus détesté au monde par les adolescents ? A cause de l'ennui qui les prenaient lorsqu'ils restaient trop longtemps dans leur chambre sans pouvoir voir leurs amis. C'est en grande partie à cause de ça, et aussi parce qu'ils voulaient paraître courageux aux yeux des autres.

* * *

><p>Ce soir là, Miku rentrait chez elle, comme tout le monde à cette heure-ci. Elle était seule puisque tous ses amis habitaient dans des directions opposées, et gardait la main sur le teaser qui lui avait été confié quelques jours avant, juste au cas où. Comme l'hiver était déjà là, les jours étaient courts et il faisait déjà nuit sur la ville qui n'était éclairée que grâce aux lampadaires, aux lumières des enseignes de magasins et aux décorations de noël qui brillaient de mille feux dans la noirceur du ciel.<p>

Il y avait encore beaucoup de gens dans les rues, mais bizarrement, ce soir, elle ne se sentait pas tranquille, comme si elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle pensait aux cours d'auto-défense que ses parents lui avaient forcés à prendre, 'Au cas où mon pressentiment soit juste' pensa-t-elle en se remémorant un prise pour mettre un agresseur à terre. En réfléchissant trop, elle finit par ne plus regarder où elle allait et rentra dans quelque chose.

« Ouch ! Désolé mo– »

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle parlait à une bande de d'homme assez louche. D'accord elle avait appris à se défendre, mais pas contre six armures à glaces qui faisaient deux fois sa taille.

« Hey ! Tu viens de me bousculer là ! Comme si j'allais accepter tes excuses si facilement ! » Lança l'homme dans lequel elle était rentrée.

« Hum, j'ai dit que j'étais désolée, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus…

- Nous on a peut-être une bonne idée… » Ricana un autre.

Elle était vraiment dans de beaux draps. Un des hommes lui prit le bras pour l'emmener dans une ruelle où il y avait beaucoup moins de foule. Elle avait le poing serré sur le teaser qu'elle n'avait toujours pas sortit, attendant le bon moment pour le faire.

« Tu penses que tu comprends maintenant ? Comment te faire pardonner est très simple… » Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sortit le teaser pour électrocuter l'homme en lui donnant un coup avec dans le ventre. Il convulsa quelques secondes avant de s'écrouler à terre en se tenant le ventre en position fœtale.

« Espèce de– ! » Tous les autres s'apprêtaient à se jeter sur elle. Cette fois, c'était vraiment la fin.

« STOP ! » Cria une voix féminine. « Faites encore un pas vers elle et vous aurez affaire à moi. »

Ce n'était clairement pas Miku qui avait hurlé ça, et encore moins un des agresseurs. Alors qui ? Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir une jeune femme d'environ vingt ans qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle avait les cheveux roses pâles et la peau d'une blancheur équivalente à la pureté. Son regard était d'un bleu azur sans fond, vous plongeant dans les abysses du ciel si jamais votre regard venait s'y perdre. Elle paraissait sérieuse et confiante, même si elle était seule contre cinq hommes maintenant.

« Qu'es' tu veux toi ! Tu veux qu'on s'occupe de toi comme on va l' faire avec elle !? » Hurla un membre du groupe.

« Vous n'allez rien lui faire du tout, parce que si vous le faites, vous allez devoir m'affronter, et je sais que vous ne voulez pas ça.

- Ah ouai ? Et bah c'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

A ces mots, ils se jetèrent tout les cinq sur elle, les poings levés, prêts à s'abattre sur elle sans pitié. Ce qui suivit, par contre, Miku n'en compris pas un morceau. Tout est allé très vite. La femme n'a pas bougé d'un poil, prise d'un calme sensationnel. Et puis, tous les hommes, tous, ont disparus en la touchant. Rien qu'en posant leurs mains sur elle ils se sont simplement volatilisés sans laisser aucune trace. La lycéenne se laissa glisser contre le mur pour finir assise, encore sous le choc. La rose, quant à elle, commença à s'en aller sans dire un mot.

« Attends ! » Lança Miku après s'être relevée. Elle commença à courir après sa sauveuse, mais celle-ci ne s'arrêtait pas, alors elle du accélérer la cadence pour enfin pouvoir la rattraper.

« Tu pourrais attendre quand on te le demande, tu sais ?

- …

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé de ces pervers ! Au fait, je m'appelle Hatsune Miku. Et tu es ?

- Personne.

- Waouh, t'es moins bavarde que tout à l'heure. »

La rose s'arrêta un instant et regarda la lycéenne intensément.

« S'il te plaît, oubli ce qu'il vient de se passer. Oubli-moi et rentre chez toi, il commence à se faire très tard. »

Miku sembla réfléchir un moment, pesant le pour et le contre, puis elle lui répondit finalement : « De toute façon, mes parents sont absents ce soir. Et puis si quelque chose m'arrive, tu me protégeras, non ? »

« A quel point peux-tu être naïve ? Partir avec un personne que tu viens de rencontrer, la nuit, alors qu'il y a toutes ces disparitions en ce moment, et après ce que tu viens de voir, tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Rentre chez toi Miku.

- Mmm… Non, si tu me voulais du mal, tu ne m'aurais pas aidée tout à l'heure. Et puis en ce qui concerne tes 'pouvoirs', ça ne me fait pas peur, au contraire, je trouve ça plutôt cool ! »

La grande soupira et continua son chemin, suivie de près par la fille aux couettes sarcelles. Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, elles arrivèrent devant un immeuble, montèrent les escaliers et la rose ouvrit la porte de ce qui semblait être son appartement. Elle fit entrer Miku et referma la porte derrière elle avant d'aller s'effondrer sur son canapé.

« Luka.

- Hein ? » Demanda la lycéenne.

« Mon nom. C'est Luka. »

* * *

><p>« Sinon, tu comptes rester longtemps chez moi ? » Demanda la rose en haussant un sourcil.<p>

« Je sais pas. Mes parents rentrent dans une semaine, alors j'ai tout mon temps.

- Et le lycée ?

- Ils croiront peut-être que je suis restée chez moi à cause des disparitions comme trois quarts des élèves. »

La rose soupira et se leva pour se rendre dans une autre pièce. Maintenant que la jeune fille regardait bien, elle trouvait l'appartement de la femme plutôt spacieux, avec cinq pièces : un salon, une cuisine, une salle de bain et deux chambres. La décoration était moderne, simple. Elle décida, pendant que Luka préparait sûrement à manger au vu des bruits de vaisselle qu'elle entendait, de se balader un peu dans le logement de celle-ci.

« Dis, ton appartement, tu l'as acheté avec la décoration déjà faite ? Parce qu'on dirait une de ces photos dans les magazines avec le décor fait par IKEA.

- Je sais, j'ai emménagé il y a seulement une semaine alors excuse-moi si j'ai pas eu le temps de mettre ma touche personnelle. »

Elle rejoignit la rose qui semblait se débattre avec le four qu'elle essayait de mettre en marche, sûrement.

« T'as besoin d'aide ? » Demanda Miku.

« Non merci, c'est juste que je ne me suis encore jamais servi de ce four.

- Laisse moi faire je te dis… »

Elle se mit à la place de la rose qui, sans raison, recula d'un seul coup lorsque la bleue s'est approchée d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends, je fais si peur que ça « ? » Rigola la lycéenne.

« Je ne t'avais pas vue arriver, c'est tout. Essaie de ne pas t'approcher de moi par surprise la prochaine fois. » End disant ça, elle semblait triste. Miku ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi, mais elle savait qu'elle allait vite le découvrir.

Après plusieurs essais pour allumer le four, Miku réussi et après encore dix minutes, le plat était prêt à être dégusté. Elles s'installèrent à table avec le bruit de la télé en fond et commencèrent à manger.

« Au fait, comment t'arrives à faire ça ? » Demanda Miku des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Faire quoi ?

- Faire disparaitre les gens comme ça ! Et ils vont où après ? Tu arrives à le faire sur commande ? C'est de la magie ? Et–

- Stop, j'arrive plus à te suivre là. » Dit Luka en soupirant. « Bon, je vais aller vite. Je ne sais pas comment je fais ça, je ne sais pas où ils vont, je ne sais pas si c'est de la magie, je ne sais pas si c'est sur commande ou tout le temps. Point.

- En fait, tu sais rien quoi… » Constata Miku avec un léger sourire moqueur.

La rose ne répondit pas, détournant le regard en continuant de manger le plat.

« J'aurais une toute dernière question à te poser.

- Vas-y, au point où on en est…

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui es responsable de toutes ces disparitions ?

- …

* * *

><p><strong>Hey tout le monde (si il y a bien quelqu'un qui lit, j'en suis pas sûre XD), c'est Koe ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, personnellement, je sais pas si c'est pas un peu trop court, vu que c'est la première fois que je poste sur FanFiction, je me rends pas vraiment compte... Bref, dites moi si vous avez aimé ou s'il y a des choses que je devrais améliorer, ça m'aide beaucoup ^^<strong>  
><strong>Je vais faire mon max pour poster le plus rapidement possible :D<strong>

**Tchuss !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui es responsable de toutes ces disparitions ? » S'interrogea Miku. Au plus grand étonnement de la rose, elle ne semblait pas avoir peur d'elle, – ce serait bien la première fois qu'on n'avait pas peur d'elle après avoir découvert sa capacité –, elle semblait curieuse plutôt.

« Ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure, pour te sauver de ces hommes, je ne le fait pas par plaisir tu sais. J'ai horreur de faire ça, ça me donne l'impression de… de tuer toutes les personnes que je touche. Mais... Je pense que la personne qui fait ça est bien quelqu'un comme moi.

- Tu veux dire que d'autres personnes ont des pouvoirs comme ça ? » S'enthousiasma Miku.

« Oui, à ma connaissance, nous étions une trentaine, mais le nombre à peut-être augmenté depuis.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Nous étions tous, ou presque, regroupés dans un centre de recherche. On nous avait enlevés de nos foyers après qu'on ait découverts nos ''pouvoirs'' comme tu dis. Je suis arrivée au labo en troisième. »

En expliquant cela, elle remonta sa manche gauche pour dévoiler un tatouage rouge avec le nombre O3 inscrit en gros sur l'épaule.

« Nous n'avions pas de noms à l'époque, alors ces chiffres étaient nos seuls prénoms. » Continua-t-elle. « Par exemple, je m'appelais Three, mais je l'ai changé après être sortie du centre. Sinon, je ne sais pas exactement qui est le responsable, mais ça doit sûrement être une personne du labo.

- Et vous faisiez quoi là-bas ?

- On apprenait à nous servir de notre capacité, entre autre. Bien, j'ai assez parlé pour toute une semaine, alors je vais me coucher. Tu pourras dormir dans la deuxième chambre si tu veux. Bonne nuit. » Annonça Luka avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

« Bonne nuit Luka… » Chuchota la bleue avant de se rendre à son tour la pièce qui l'attendait.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, la rose partit travailler avec Miku, bien sûr. Elle avait tout essayé pour la faire rentrer chez elle, mais rien y faisait, cette fille était vraiment têtue comme une mule ! Elle travaillait en tant que serveuse dans un petit restaurant en ville, rien de bien extraordinaire, seulement un boulot à temps partiel.<p>

« Eh ! Je connais ce resto ! On y va souvent avec Rin, Lily, Gumi et Meiko ! Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici ! » S'exclama Miku avec étonnement.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je suis là depuis une semaine seulement, c'est normal que toi et tes amies ne m'aient pas encore vue.

- Oh d'ailleurs, je vais les appeler pour que vous fassiez connaissance !

- Quoi !? » S'écria Luka.

« T'inquiète pas, je vais pas leur dire ton secret, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, je veux juste que vous fassiez connaissance ! » Expliqua Miku, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Hum… M-Mais, elles ne sont pas en cours à cette heure-ci ?

- Hier, Rin m'a dit que mon lycée avait fermé à cause du manque d'élèves, y faut dire qu'on est une école de trouillards ! » Rigola-t-elle.

Au final, Luka abandonna et laissa Miku appeler ses amis, après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Elle salua sa patronne, mit son tablier et commença à prendre les commandes des clients. Miku était assise à une table, plus loin, regardant la rose travailler, ce qui la gênait un peu au passage. Puis les filles arrivèrent et rejoignirent leur amie.

« Tiens ? Où est passée Luka ? » S'interrogea Miku.

« Qui ça ? » Demanda Rin.

« La personne que je voulais vous présenter, elle est peut-être en cuisine, je reviens, je vais la chercher ! »

Elle demanda à la gérante qui se trouvait au bar si elle savait où se trouvait Luka, qui lui répondit un grand sourire sur le visage qu'elle devait être aux vestiaires pour sa pause. Miku la remercia et se rendit immédiatement dans la pièce où elle trouva une Luka toute essoufflée.

« Tu vas bien ?

- M-M-Miku ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Plus important, viens te joindre à nous, c'est ta pause en plus !

- M-Mais…

- Attends une minute… » Réfléchit la bleue en comprenant que les rougeurs sur ses joues ne venaient pas de la fatigue, mais de la gêne, avant de rigoler. « T'as le trac de rencontrer mes amies ?

- P-Pas du tout ! C'est juste que j'ai jamais vraiment parlé avec des, hum, filles d'environ mon âge à cause de ce que tu sais, mais ça veut absolument pas dire que j'ai le trac ! » S'exclama la rose en essayant bien que mal d'avoir l'air confiante.

Miku sourit avant de commencer à partir. « Fais comme tu veux, mais elles ne vont pas te manger tu sais… Et puis si tu ne viens pas, de toute façon, je saurais sur quoi te charrier maintenant, madame la _Tsun-de-re~_ ! » Puis elle quitta la pièce et partit retrouver ses amies à la table.

« Tu l'as pas trouvée ? » Demanda Lily dès l'arrivée de la bleue.

« Si, elle arrive. »

Pour confirmer les dires de Miku, la retardataire arriva quelques minutes plus tard, l'air beaucoup plus calme que précédemment. Elle s'installa aux côtés de Miku et toutes les six commencèrent à discuter tout en buvant des smoothies, jusqu'au moment où Luka du reprendre son travail parce que sa pause était terminée.

D'ailleurs, dès que celle-ci fut repartie, Lily fit un sourire plein de sous entendus en demandant à la bleue : « Et où as-tu donc rencontré une aussi jolie personne ? »

« Elle m'a sauvée d'un groupe de pervers hier soir, puis après avoir discuté un peu on est devenues amies.

- Amies, t'es sûre ? » Demanda la blonde.

« Quoi, t'es jalouse peut-être ?

- Bien sûr que non, j'ai déjà ma femme et ça me suffit amplement ! » Dit elle en passant son bras autour de Gumi qui commença à rougir de plus belle.

L'après midi passa assez vite pour les lycéennes, elles avaient discuté pendant presque tout le reste de l'après-midi, jusqu'à qu'il se fasse tard et qu'elles durent rentrer chez elles. Miku, elle, resta un peu plus longtemps pour attendre la rose qui finissait ses services pour la journée. Quand elle eut finit, elles sortirent prendre l'air derrière le restaurant.

« Ahh, j'en pouvais plus ! » Souffla Luka exténuée.

« Tu vas bien ?

- Ouai, ne t'en fait pas. Bon, je te ramène ?

- Où ça ? » Demanda la bleue.

« Chez toi, t'es bête ou quoi ?

- Ah non ! J'ai dit que je resterais chez toi jusqu'à ce que mes parents rentrent, et c'est ce que je vais faire ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Hein ? Mais si ça continue comme ça, je vais devoir appeler la police ma parole…

- Rooh, t'es pas drôle… Je sais ce qu'on va faire, demain je retourne chez moi pour chercher des affaires, et je reviens ensuite pour vivre en colocation avec toi, je payerai ma part si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

- Quoi !? Et tu peux me dire en quoi ça m'arrange ? On se connait depuis hier soir et tu veux déjà habiter chez moi, tu ne serais pas un peu idiote des fois ? » S'écria la rose qui commença à marcher pour rentrer chez elle.

« Je sais, on me le dit assez souvent. A part ça, j'aurais trop peur que tu meures d'intoxication alimentaire avec tout ce que tu sais cuisiner.

- Ça va hein ! »

* * *

><p>Enfin, elles arrivèrent à l'appartement après quelques minutes de bus. Luka s'arrêta brusquement à l'entrée, comme si elle avait sentit quelque chose. Miku se demanda ce qu'il se passait mais avant qu'elle puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, la rose lui bloqua le passage avec son bras.<p>

« Reste-là. Je reviens. »

Elle ouvrit la porte qui n'était pas fermée. Peut-être qu'un cambrioleur s'était introduit chez elle et qu'elle l'avait entendue, ce qui expliquerait sa réaction ? Miku s'avança légèrement pour observer la pièce. Luka sortit un couteau de son sac – depuis quand avait-elle ça !? – et s'avança prudemment dans la noirceur de sa propre maison.

« Tiens tiens tiens… Three, je vois que tu es accompagnée ? » Lança une voix venant de la pénombre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Twelve, tu devrais pas être au laboratoire ? » Répliqua Luka assez tendue.

Une jeune femme un peu plus vieille que Luka apparut. Elle avait les cheveux et les yeux aussi noirs que la nuit, et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'on ne pouvait pas la voir jusqu'à présent.

« Et toi donc ? Tu sais, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir aussi ce jour là… Tout comme ton vieil ami Five et quelques autres.

- Five s'est enfui ? Pourquoi il ne m'a pas contactée ?

- Il a essayé, mais tu as disparu d'un seul coup, et il n'a jamais pu te retrouver… Enfin je m'égare, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? » Demanda la rose qui serrait fermement son arme.

« Pour t'éliminer, au départ, mais puisque tu n'es pas seule, je vais devoir reporter ça pour un peu plus tard, malheureusement… » Elle regardait Miku en disant cela. « Enfin, si elle me dérange trop longtemps, je serais obligée de la tuer aussi. »

Puis elle disparut d'un seul coup, comme ces hommes l'avaient fait la veille. Miku soupira un bon coup et s'approcha de Luka. Celle-ci avait le regard baissé. Elle laissa tomber le couteau par terre avant de partir chancelante s'installer sur le canapé.

« Hum, Luka, tout va bien ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, la tête toujours penchée, puis se leva et arriva à la porte qu'elle referma à double tours.

« Demain, tu pars d'ici. C'est clair ?

- M–

- Pas de mais. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit. »

* * *

><p>La bleue était dans la chambre d'amis, allongée en regardant le plafond. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envi de partir, même si elle avait compris que rester serait très dangereux. Et puis, pleins de questions sans réponses tournaient dans sa tête, espérant désespérément de trouver une réponse, en vain. Des questions qui l'empêchaient de dormir. Elle décida de se lever pour aller boire un peu d'eau. En passant, elle regarda l'horloge qui affichait deux heures du matin et des poussières. Elle sortit un verre du placard, le remplit et avala tout d'une seule gorgée. En retournant dans le couloir, elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Luka. Puis, après un moment d'hésitation, elle décida d'entrer doucement au cas où la rose dormirait.<p>

Elle ne dormait pas.

Et ce que vit Miku lui fit énormément mal.

La rose avait les yeux fermés. Des larmes dévalant sur ses joues, elle essayait de cacher au mieux ses sanglots, mais sans succès. Si elle le pouvait, la bleue prendrait la jeune femme dans ses bras, mais elle ne pouvait pas. A moins que…

« M-Miku ? » Luka avait enfin remarqué la présence de la fille aux cheveux sarcelles. « Q-Qu'est-ce que– »

La jeune fille la coupa en la prenant dans ses bras, et ce, sans disparaître. Luka semblait confuse, elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce de peur qu'un seul mouvement la fasse s'envoler. Elle ne comprenait même pas comment c'était possible.

« Je suis désolée Luka, je sais que j'aurais du te le demander avant, mais te voir pleurer m'était tout simplement insupportable.

- C-Comment ?

- J'y ai beaucoup pensé, tu sais… Et j'en suis arrivée à une conclusion. J'ai pensé que ton pouvoir ne s'activait que sur les gens que tu n'aimes pas, ou des personnes dont tu as peur. J'ai juste parié sur le fait que je ne t'effrayais pas. » Souria-t-elle en serrant un peu plus fort la rose dans ses bras.

« Comment tu aurais pu en être sûre ?

- Je ne l'étais pas. Disons que c'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe dans les films où les héros ont un pouvoir et qu'ils ne savent pas le contrôler. »

Luka laissa échapper un léger rire entre deux sanglots, avant de se rapprocher un peu plus de la bleue. Elle ne connaissait pas la chaleur humaine, pas pour l'instant, mais elle sentait qu'elle allait vite devenir accro. Finalement, après avoir tellement pleuré, elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son amie. Miku aussi, ne voulant pas réveiller la rose, se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée. Toutes ces questions lui tournaient toujours en tête, mais maintenant elle savait qu'elle aurait bientôt des réponses. Et puis être juste comme ça avec Luka lui suffisait déjà amplement.

* * *

><p>« WOUAHHH !<p>

- Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Luka ? » Demanda Miku encore à moitié-endormie en regardant la rose qui venait de tomber du lit.

« Q-Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?

- Tu ne te souviens pas d'hier– ou plutôt, ce matin ? »

La jeune femme était complètement rouge, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Et même en se rappelant les évènements antérieurs, elle ne put pas se calmer.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'ais vue dans cet état là… » Dit-elle en se tortillant de gêne.

« C'est vrai que t'étais assez mignonne comme ça ! » Plaisanta Miku, ce qui fit qu'accentuer les rougeurs de Luka. « Bon, on va déjeuner ?

- H-Hum… Je pense que c'est un peu trop tard pour ça…

- Pourquoi tu di ça– » Elle regarda le réveil un moment, avant que l'information n'arrive jusqu'au cerveau. « T-Trois heures de l'après-midi… ?

- Il semblerait qu'on ait un peu trop dormi… Enfin, on est samedi et je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, mais bon… Miku, tout va bien ? » Demanda la rose qui trouvait son amie assez inquiète.

- Il… Il me restait juste une petite demi-heure et j'avais battu le record de Lily du lever le plus tard ! » S'écria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Hum, quel genre de jeux vous faites entre vous ? Sérieusement ? »

La bleue rigola puis se leva enfin du lit et pris la main de Luka qui était encore par terre, maintenant qu'elle le pouvait elle allait en profiter un maximum. Elle la tira et l'entraîna dans la cuisine. Même si il était déjà très tard, elles avaient quand même faim, alors Miku décida de préparer quelque chose pour les rassasier. Le 'repas' se fit en silence. Enfin, jusqu'au moment où Luka décida de laisser Miku lui poser les questions qu'elle voulait.

« Tu es sûre ? Je ne voudrais pas ressasser des mauvais souvenirs…

- Ne t'en fait pas, je l'ai décidé alors vas-y, ne te gênes pas.

- Hum… D'accord… Alors, tout d'abord, qui était cette femme ?

- Elle s'appelle Twelve, elle faisait partit des enfants du labo, comme moi. Si elle est légèrement plus vieille que moi-même c'est parce qu'elle est arrivée après à cause de ses pouvoirs qui se sont manifestés à ses quatre ans, alors que les miens sont arrivés pour mes un an. Elle à toujours été un peu dérangée, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là… » Expliqua Luka. « Si elle a pu disparaître comme ça à la fin de notre conversation, c'est parce qu'elle contrôle sa capacité beaucoup mieux que moi. C'est déjà un miracle que tu n'ais pas disparu hier.

- Je vois… Et tu sais pourquoi elle veut te tuer ? » Demanda Miku, de plus en plus curieuse.

« J'y venais. C'est sûrement à cause de ma relation avec Five…

- Five ?

- Un garçon que je considérais à l'époque comme mon petit frère. Elle a toujours été amoureuse de lui, et il a toujours refusé ses avances. Elle était persuadée que c'était de ma faute. Je pensais qu'elle aurait mûrie avec le temps, mais il faut croire que certaines personnes ne changent jamais.

- Oh, d'accord. C'est une psychopathe quoi. » Lança la bleue comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. « Et j'ai entendu que tu t'étais enfuie du centre, pourquoi ?

- Et bien… C'est parce que… Ils faisaient des tas d'expériences… bizarres sur nous, tout ce qu'on mangeait était sans saveur, on ne pouvait pas sortir jouer dehors comme les autres enfants, des choses comme ça. Comme nous étions jeunes à l'époque, tout ça nous tenait à cœur alors nous avons décidé de nous enfuir, mais comme tu l'as entendu, seulement quelques-uns d'entre nous ont réussis. »

Miku avait une dernière question, mais elle hésitait à la poser. Après quelques secondes de doute, elle finit par se lancer. « Et... Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais ?

- Parce que... Comment dire... Hum, je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait d'autre blessés, et aussi... C'est sûrement plus à cause de ça, mais... Je voulais rayer cette étape de ma vie, mais il faut croire que c'est impossible... »

Les deux filles se déplacèrent sur le canapé pour mieux s'installer. Elles arrêtèrent de discuter de ce sujet parce que Miku voyait bien que tous ces souvenirs étaient plutôt douloureux pour Luka. La bleue se blottit dans les bras de la jeune femme tandis que celle-ci allumait la télévision, maintenant qu'elles pouvaient le faire, et elles restèrent comme ça pendant un bon bout de temps.

« Tu sais, il faut que tu rentres chez toi, Twelve va revenir… » Murmura Luka un peu à contrecœur.

« Et laisser cette folle te faire du mal ? Hors de question, je reste ici. »

« Qui est-ce que tu traites de folle ? » Lança une voix.

Luka régit immédiatement à la voix et mit Miku derrière son dos pour la protéger. Une silhouette avança lentement jusqu'à elles, une silhouette que Luka connaissait malheureusement bien. La bleu la reconnue aussi quelques secondes après.

« Toi, espèce de _folle_. » Répliqua-t-elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hey hey~ ! C'est Koe ! :3<br>Les choses commencent à bouger '^'**

**Plus sérieusement, vous avez vu, je l'ai fait plus long ce chapitre là ! *fière***

**Je sais que le fait que Miku ait une confiance aveugle en Luka est troublant, mais c'est tout à fait normal entre âmes sœur *^* Plus sérieusement, c'est parce que Miku est naïve de nature... Ouais, on va dire que c'est ça XD**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus aussi, et merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un aime ce que j'écrit !**

**Bref, Tchuss !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

« Toi.

- Hum, Miku, je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée de l'énerver… » Souffla Luka.

« Three à raison, tu ne devrais pas m'énerver.

- C'est pas comme si j'avais peur de toi de toute façon » Répliqua la bleue en tirant la langue.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée de la provoquer à ce point… » Répéta Luka de moins en moins calme.

Et elle sûrement avait raison, car le visage de Twelve ne présageait rien de bon. Une veine commençait à apparaître sur son front, signe de sa frustration.

« Je _lui_ avais promis de ne pas impliquer d'innocents, mais j'ai une irrésistible envie de te tuer maintenant.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée… » Soupira la rose.

« T'en fait pas pour moi, je sais me battre ! » S'exclama la lycéenne.

« Tu sais que elle te touche, tu disparaîtras, hein ?

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce petit détail, hehe… » Se rappela-t-elle.

Twelve, ayant marre d'attendre, ou pour une autre raison obscure, sortie une dague de nulle part, et s'avança lentement vers les feux filles. Luka fit reculer Miku et s'approcha elle aussi de la femme aux cheveux corbeau. La bleue commençait à se sentir un peu coupable de l'avoir énervée, finalement. Puis elle pensa à quelque chose. Si les deux femmes, en se battant, se touchaient accidentellement, ne disparaîtraient pas toutes les deux en même temps ? Enfin, elles devaient savoir ce qu'elles faisaient, alors elle les laissa faire. En même temps, que pouvait-elle bien faire de toute façon ?

Luka savait se battre, ça, elle s'en rappelait. Elle prenait des cours de karaté et de self-défense à une époque, mais à mains nues contre une personne avec un couteau, ça allait être un combat difficile. Twelve lança la première attaque en donnant un coup de couteau avec le revers de la main, comme si elle tenait un poignard, que la rose évita sans grande difficulté en reculant sa tête. Elle répliqua en mettant un coup de poing dans le ventre de son adversaire qui bloqua l'attaque sans peine non plus. La noire sortit des fine lames qui étaient accrochée sur une lanière à sa cuisse et les lança sur Luka qui esquiva en sautant sur le côté. Comme Miku était derrière elle, elle préféra vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas fait blesser par un des projectiles. Elle tourna la tête et souffla de soulagement en voyant que la bleue allait toujours bien. Mais elle n'aurait pas du.

On lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais tourner le dos à l'adversaire, alors pourquoi elle l'avait fait ? Elle aurait pourtant du se douter que Twelve allait profiter de cet instant pour l'abattre, alors pourquoi ? Elle regarda le couteau maintenant planté dans son abdomen, elle faisait tout son possible pour rester consciente, mais le sang coulait à flot. Elle commençait à se sentir partir, et juste avant de sombrer, tout ce qu'elle entendit, ce fut le rire de Twelve et Miku qui criait son nom, puis le noir complet.

* * *

><p>« …ka ?<p>

- …uka ?

- Luka ? Tu vas mieux ? »

La rose se redressa brusquement, prête à se battre si la noire était toujours là, mais il ne semblait pas. Une douleur lui fit serrer les dents, et c'est là qu'elle se rappela de tout, de sa blessure, et de Miku qu'elle avait laissé toute seule avec cette femme.

« Miku !

- Luka ! » Répondit l'intéressée sur le même ton.

« Miku, ça va ? Tu es blessée ? Ou est partie cette psychopathe, je vais aller la tuer !

- Calme-toi Luka, tout va bien, je suis en un seul morceau, et Twelve est partie. » La rassura-t-elle calmement.

« Mais, je me suis évanouie, et tu étais seule contre elle, et tu es sûre de bien aller ? Pourquoi elle s'est enfuie ? Si elle revient, je ne me retiendrais pas cette fois !

- Luka, calme-toi je t'ai dit, ta plaie va se rouvrir.

- Plaie ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, le coup de couteau… Au fait, on sommes-nous ? » Demanda la rose en regardant autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas un hôpital, c'était une chambre… Se pourrait-il que ?

« On est chez moi, et c'est ma chambre. Il n'y avait rien pour te soigner chez toi, alors j'ai décidé de te ramener, puisqu'au final on n'habite pas si loin l'une de l'autre. Et puis je ne pouvais pas t'amener à l'hôpital non plus, à cause de ton pouvoir qui aurait fait disparaître tous les médecins… » Rigola-t-elle en s'imaginant la scène.

Luka soupira, puis se rallongea dans le lit. Quelques larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. La bleue, en voyant les pleurs de la rose, s'inquiéta en se demanda si elle avait mal quelque part.

« Luka ? Tu souffres ? Tu veux d'autres médicaments ?

- Non merci, je n'ai pas mal… Miku ?

- Oui ?

- Merci. Merci infiniment. » Souria la rose de toutes ses dents, toujours en pleurant tout de même.

« De rien ! » Répondit-elle avec le même sourire.

Puis, fatiguée des évènements, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla par la suite, il faisait déjà noir dehors. Elle regarda le réveil qui indiquait un peu plus de dix heures du soir. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que Miku n'était plus là. 'Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose pendant mon sommeil ?' Commença à s'inquiéter Luka. Elle se redressa, sa blessure lui faisait un peu moins mal, sûrement parce qu'elle avait été soignée par une personne compétente. Elle sortit du lit puis alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre qui donnait sur un immense couloir. Elle tourna à droite en sortant à cause de a lumière qui passait sous la porte un peu plus loin. Elle se rendit dans la pièce pour trouver une Miku qui regardait la télé, allongée sur le canapé. La rose s'approcha doucement d'elle.

« Euh… Miku ?

- Luka !? » S'exclama la bleue en se relevant brusquement.

« Oui, hum, tout va bien ? Tu as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme…

- Lukaaaa ! » S'écria la jeune fille en se jetant dans les bras de son ainée.

« M-Miku… Tu m'étouffe… ! » Souffla tant bien que mal la rose.

« Oh, excuse-moi, c'est juste que je suis contente que tu te sois enfin réveillée…

- Enfin ? J'ai dormi pendant combien de temps ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

- Voyons... Ça doit faire une semaine presque. J'ai eu peur tu sais ! J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais…

- U-Une semaine !? Comment j'ai fait pour dormir autant ?

- Hum, je ne dirais pas que tu dormais….Tu étais plutôt dans une sorte de coma ou quelque chose du genre…

- Puis, comment tu faisais pour me nourrir ? » S'écria Luka.

« Pour la nourriture… » Commença Miku qui commençait à rougir. « J'ai du te faire du bouche à bouche…

- Hein… ? » Un léger temps de compréhension. « QUOI !? » Hurla Luka rouge comme jamais.

« Je plaisante, je plaisante… J'ai acheté une sorte de nourriture liquide et tu l'as bue sans problèmes. »

La rose, toujours avec le visage brulant, saisit un coussin qui traînait par là et le lança à travers la pièce pour qu'il aille percuter le visage de la bleue. Celle-ci, assez rancunière, répliqua avec une telle force que Luka en tomba à la renverse. Elle ne bougeait plus et Miku commençait à regretter. Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme à terre.

« L-Luka ? Tout va bien ? » Aucune réponse. « J'ai pas lancé si fort que ça pourtant… A-Allez, arrête de rigoler… Luka ? » Toujours aucune réponse. Puis d'un seul coup, sans que la lycéenne ne s'en aperçoive, la rose prit le coussin qui était tombé à ses côtés lors de sa chute et donna un coup à Miku avec, juste avant d'éclater de rire. Et tout ça se finit en bataille générale qui ne se termina qu'une heure après.

Les deux filles étaient allongées par terre, encore haletantes. Etonnement, Luka n'avait pas mal à sa blessure. Elle souleva légèrement son T-shirt et remarqua que la blessure s'était presque complètement refermée. En même temps au bout d'une semaine, c'était normal non ? A vrai dire elle n'en avait aucune idée, elle n'avait jamais été poignardée jusqu'à maintenant.

« Désolé, ça te refait mal ? » Demanda Miku qui avait remarqué que Luka regardait son ventre.

« Non ne t'en fait pas. Au fait, quelque chose me tourmente depuis tout à l'heure… Comment tu as réussi à te débarrasser de Twelve quand je me suis évanouie ?

- Oh, c'était pas compliqué. Grace aux cours d'auto défense que mes parents m'ont forcés à prendre, j'ai réussi à la battre les doigts dans le nez. » Expliqua-t-elle fière d'elle.

« Hein ? Mais–

- Son pouvoir ? Sois elle ne s'en est pas servi, sois j'y suis immunisée. » Expliqua la bleue. « Bref, il est presque minuit, tu veux regarder un film, ou quelque chose ?

- Eh ? Oh, si tu veux… Mais tu ne devrais pas dormir ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, normalement, mes nuits ne durent que quelques heures, j'y suis habituée. » Dit-elle.

Luka soupira en se demandant comment elle pouvait alors tenir debout, puis finalement elle se résigna et s'installa sur le canapé aux côtés de Miku. Il n'y avait rien sur la télé, c'était trop tard en même temps, alors elles finirent par zapper, regardant un bout de ce programme là, puis d'un autre… Et puis à un moment, une pensée la frappa.

« Miku, j'ai bien dormi une semaine ?

- Hmm, oui pourquoi ? » Répondit-elle sans comprendre.

« On est bien chez toi ?

- Oui…

- Et tes parents devaient rentrer…

- Oh, ils sont arrivés hier, pourquoi ?

- Je ne les dérange pas ? » Demanda la rose inquiète.

« Oh tu t'inquiètes pour ça, ne t'en fait pas, ils ne savent pas que t'es là. » Lâcha-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Mais–

- Ne t'en fait pas, demain on retournera chez toi et ils ne s'en rendront même pas compte. Enfin, retourner à ton appartement est peut-être une mauvaise idée finalement. On pourrait aller dans un hôtel ou… Oh, je sais ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Qu-Quoi ?

- J'ai qu'à demander de l'argent à mes parents, et on ira s'acheter un studio ou un truc du genre ! Ce serait bien…

- Je crois que tu es un peu jeune pour habiter seule comme ça, non ?

- Je ne serais pas seule, puisque tu seras là avec moi ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

- Hein ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, si tu restes avec moi tu se–

- 'Tu seras trop en danger', je sais. Mais je suis déjà trop impliquée de toute façon. Et puis si j'ai envi de rester à tes côtés, je le ferais, point. » Acheva-t-elle.

C'était vraiment dur de négocier avec Miku. Enfin, surtout pour Luka, qui finit par abandonner. Ses parents l'empêcheraient de partir comme ça non ? Et puis cette maison avait l'air d'être bien protégée, alors elle ne risquerait rien en restant ici. En y repensant, cette maison avait l'air vraiment grande, peut-être que Miku était riche ? Ou faisait partit d'une famille de la noblesse ? Enfin, dans tout les cas, ici, elle était en sécurité.

La bleue s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Luka, qui elle était encore en pleine forme. Après une semaine de sommeil en même temps… La jeune femme regarda l'heure, il était plus de trois heures du matin. C'était bientôt l'heure. Elle se leva doucement et prit Miku dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à son lit. Elle posa délicatement la lycéenne sur le matelas et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur. C'était l'heure.

Honnêtement, elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie, mais il le fallait, c'était pour son bien. Même si ses parents l'empêchaient de la suivre, elle sentait qu'elle allait le faire quand même, et il fallait éviter ça. La dernière chose que la rose voulait voir arriver c'était que Miku soit blessée. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

« Merci pour tout Miku, vraiment, merci. Mais ça devient trop dangereux, Twelve n'est pas ma seule ennemie tu sais… Je suis désolée. Adieux. »

Et ce fut ses derniers mots avant qu'elle ne parte.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey tout le monde, c'est Koe !<strong>

**J'avoue, ce chapitre est plus court que le chapitre 2, et il ne s'y passe presque rien, mais disons que c'est le calme avant la tempête XD  
>Si vous voyez des fautes, désolé mais je n'écrit quasiment que de nuit (il est en ce moment 2:21 XD) alors c'est plutôt compliqué de bien me relire à chaque fois. Et puis si vous êtes allés sur ma bio, vous avez sûrement vu le problème avec mon clavier (c'est une des raisons pour laquelle ce chapitre est plus court). Le pire, c'est qu'il m'a complètement lâché en plein milieu du chapitre, c'était pratique XD<strong>

**Surtout que je n'en ai aucun autre... Comment j'ai réussi à écrire la fin ? Allez dans le menu démarrer, allez dans exécuter et tapez ''osk''. Voilà. J'ai mal au poignet XD**

**Bref, ça appart, j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser de reviews, ça me fait toujours super plaisir :D**

**Tchuss !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Et ce fut ses derniers mots avant qu'elle ne parte._

« Idiote… » Soupira Miku. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de partir seule bon sang ! » S'énerva-t-elle.

Elle s'était réveillée il y a quelques minutes sans trouver Luka à côté d'elle. D'ailleurs, elle était presque sûre de s'être endormie sur le canapé, et non dans son lit. Enfin, elle avait cherché partout dans la maison, et elle était même retournée à l'appartement de la rose, sans la trouver. La bleue compris tout de suite son geste, mais bon, elle aurait quand même pu la prévenir, non !? Et puis avec cette blessure au ventre, elle ne pourrait pas aller bien loin de toute façon… Miku, après être ressortie de l'appartement, errait sans but dans la ville, réfléchissant à un endroit où elle pourrait trouver Luka. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses pas l'avaient menée au café où elle était allée avec la jeune femme avant son accident.

« Mais oui, c'est ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle en fonçant vers le bâtiment.

Elle entra en trombe, ce qui lui valut quelques regards étonnés de clients. Mais elle les ignora et continua sa route jusqu'au comptoir. Heureusement pour elle, la directrice était là, en train de nettoyer un verre.

« Aneko ! Est-ce que Luka est là !?

- Miku ? Non, elle à démissionné ce matin… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est une longue histoire… Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit où elle allait ?

- Hum, je ne sais pas exactement où, mais je crois bien qu'elle allait à la gare. J'ai vu un billet de train dépasser de sa poche. » Lui répondit la directrice.

« Merci beaucoup Aneko ! Elle est partie il y a combien de temps ? Par quels moyens ?

- Voyons voir, elle est partie à pied, ça c'est sûr… Pour aller à la station la plus proche, il faut au moins compter une heure, plus l'attente pour composter le ticket, et le retard du train, ça fait environ une demi-heure de plus… Tu dois encore être dans les temps, alors va la rattraper, je te prête mon scooter. Mais je te jure que si tu me l'abime, je te bannis de ce lieu pendant une année. » Lança-t-elle en donnant les clés à Miku.

« Merci pour tout, je te revaudrais ça, promis ! »

Heureusement pour elle qu'elle avait pu sympathiser avec Aneko, sans ça elle aurait été dans le pétrin. C'est vrai que le fait d'aller au café presque tous les soirs, ça aide. Et heureusement aussi qu'elle savait conduire un scooter. Elle n'avait pas le permis, ça c'est sûr, et si son père apprenait qu'elle avait ne serait-ce que touché un de ces engins, elle serait dans le pétrin. En fait, c'était sa mère qui lui avait appris à en faire en secret.

Elle inséra la clé et démarra le scooter en trombes. Elle avait mit le casque d'Aneko au passage, bien sûr. A cette vitesse, elle serait vite arrivée à la station, en espérant que Luka soit bien allée à celle-ci, ou bien qu'elle y soit toujours ! Franchement, cette fille avait le don pour inquiéter ses proches ! Un dizaine de minutes de conduite effrénée après, elle arriva enfin à la gare. Il y avait vraiment pas mal de monde, alors la retrouver serait un gros problème. Elle était peut-être au quai ? Oui mais au quel ? Il y en avait au moins quatre… Bon, il ne restait plus qu'une seule option. Miku sortit son portable et composa le numéro de la rose, puis elle ferma les yeux. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit et se concentra sur la sonnerie du téléphone de Luka. Elle faisait totalement abstraction du brouhaha persistant. Il y avait des fois comme ça, où elle arrivait à se concentrer à un point ou elle ressemblerait presque à un ninja. Elle-même ne savait pas comment elle faisait, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que cela la fatiguait énormément alors elle ne le faisait qu'en cas s'extrême urgence. Un cas comme celui là par exemple. Au bout de quelques secondes, qui lui semblèrent durer des heures, elle discerna la mélodie du portable de Luka. Oui, c'était bien elle.

Miku, bien qu'épuisée par sa performance, puisa dans ses dernières ressources pour retrouver la femme qui l'avait laissée la veille. Elle était assise sur un banc au quai 3, attendant son train. Elle regardait l'heure sans arrêt, et semblait assez inquiète.

« Luka ! » Lança Miku entre deux souffles.

La concernée tourna la tête, et son regard frappa la bleue. Pendant un instant, elle y discerna tout un tas d'émotion, un peu de joie, un peu de tristesse, mais surtout de l'inquiétude. Un seul petit instant. La rose se leva, elle avait l'air furieuse maintenant.

« Miku, qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?

- Et toi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie !? » Haleta la lycéenne.

« A ton avis !? Allez, rentre chez toi maintenant !

- Hors de question– ! » Lança-t-elle avant de s'effondrer au sol.

« Miku ! »

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe maintenant ! Pas maintenant qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé Luka ! Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et se remit difficilement sur ses deux pieds. Elle était chancelante, mais elle tenait bon.

« J'ai dit que je resterais avec toi jusqu'à ce que j'en ai décidé autrement. Point.

- Tu es trop faible pour parler, rentre chez toi. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde si je pars, crois-moi. Ça l'a toujours été. » Lança-t-elle froidement.

Le train qu'attendait Luka, qui était arrivé pendant leur dispute, annonça qu'il allait bientôt fermer ses portes. Elle se dirigea alors vers le wagon mais des bras entourant sa taille l'en empêchèrent.

« Miku, lâche-moi.

- Non.

- Lâche-moi maintenant.

- J'ai dit non.

- Tu sais très bien que si tu restes avec moi, tu risques de mourir. Alors lâche-moi. Maintenant.

- Oui je le sais Et non, je ne te lâcherais pas.

- Miku… Je ne suis, non. Twelve et moi ne sommes pas celles que tu penses. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Si tu interfères encore, elle va te tuer. Ta propre vie ne vaut rien à tes yeux ?

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de t'en faire pour moi pour rien. Dans tout ça, celles qui souffrent, c'est nous deux, alors arrête d'être si têtue !

- Têtue, moi ? Tu peux parler ! C'est toi qui ne me lâche pas depuis notre rencontre ! Tu ne comprends donc pas que je fais tout ça pour te protéger !?

- Et toi, tu ne comprends donc pas que je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée !? »

Tout le monde les regardait à présent. Il faut dire qu'elles faisaient tellement de bruit en se disputant devant les portes du train.

« Pas besoin !? Et qu'est-ce qu'il te serait arrivée si je n'avais pas été là l'autre jour avec ces hommes dans la ruelle !?

- J'y serais arrivée sans ton aide! Alors arrête de croire que je ne suis qu'une enfant ! C'est pareil qu'avec Twelve, j'y suis très bien arrivée sans ton aide ! Alors arrête de piquer une crise pour un oui ou pour un non, je viendrais avec toi point barre !

- C'est impossible pour moi de ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi, tu ne comprends pas ça !?

- Non, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'en fais tant pour 'une fille que tu ne connais que depuis quelques jours', comme tu le dis si bien !

- Parce que je– … ! Parce que… »

Les gens curieux qui regardaient la scène jusqu'à maintenant partirent en se disant que c'était fini. Luka ne termina jamais sa phrase, elle-même encore bouleversée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Le train qu'elle attendait ferma enfin ses portes et disparu au loin quelques secondes après.

« Parce que tu quoi ? » Demanda la bleue encore plus fatiguée qu'avant par la confrontation.

« … Non rien. Rentrons à la maison, tu as l'air épuisée.

- D'accord… »

* * *

><p>Une fois rentrées, Miku s'assoupit quasiment immédiatement, épuisée par tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette journée. On ne pouvait pas lui ne vouloir après tout. Elle dormit tellement longtemps qu'elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et mit sa main devant elle à cause de la lumière qui s'infiltrait à travers les rideaux et qui l'éblouissait. Elle tourna la tête pour éviter les rayons du soleil et elle découvrit à ses côtés Luka qui dormait contre elle. Sur le coup, elle rougit comme jamais et se retint de ne pas crier pour ne pas la réveiller.<p>

La rose dormait en serrant le bras de Miku contre elle, enfin, plutôt contre sa poitrine. Elle était seulement vêtue d'un débardeur noir et d'un boxer. La bleue du mettre son bras libre contre son nez pour essayer d'arrêter le saignement. La lycéenne ne savait pas ce que Luka avait en tête, pour passer d'une colère noire à… ça. Tout ce qu'elle savait maintenant, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé la rose aussi mignonne que maintenant.

« Hmm, Miku… ? » Marmonna la rose qui venait de se réveiller.

« L-Luka ?

- Hmm… ? » Cette dernière, après avoir remarqué les rougeurs de la bleue, se demanda ce qu'elle avait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque la façon dont elle tenait fermement son bras.

« Q-Q-Qu– !? P-Pardon ! » S'écria-t-elle en lâchant le bras tout en reculant le plus qu'elle le pouvait, ce qui lui valut une chute magistrale du lit.

« Luka, tout va bien ?

- O-Oui, ne t'en fait pas. » Lança-t-elle en se relevant.

« Tu sais, ça m'a juste surprise tout à l'heure, c'est pas grave.

- Hum… Je vais faire le petit déjeuner. » Termina-t-elle en partant de la pièce.

Miku, une fois que son aînée partie, souffla un bon coup. Ses joues étaient encore chaudes, et son cœur battait inégalement. Déjà que tout à l'heure, il avait raté un battement, maintenant il ne voulait plus se calmer. Et de l'autre côté de la porte, celui de Luka battait à la même vitesse, ou peut-être même encore plus vite.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, après avoir plus ou moins réussi à calmer ses battements, la bleue se rendit dans la cuisine pour manger les pancakes qui l'attendaient. Luka avait déjà fini et regardait la télé depuis le canapé. Miku prit l'assiette et alla s'installer aux côtés de son aînée qui sursauta à son contact. Son rythme cardiaque commençait déjà à accélérer, mais tant pis. Le jeu en valait la chandelle. Et puis, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça après tout.

« Hey, Miku ?

- Hmm ?

- Merci, de m'avoir retenue hier. Je sens que je l'aurais regretté si j'étais vraiment partie. » Lâcha la rose.

« Au moins tu l'as compris, c'est déjà ça. Et puis de toute façon, où que tu ailles, je te retrouverais !

- Oui, tu me harcèles juste en fait, c'est ça ? » Lança Luka avant de rigoler avec Miku.

« Appelle-ça comme tu veux… »

Elles restèrent un bon moment comme ça, discutant de tout et de rien côte à côte. Peu importe le jour qu'il était, elles n'avaient toutes les deux rien à faire. Miku n'allait plus au lycée, et Luka avait démissionné. Même après qu'Aneko lui ai demandé si elle voulait revenir la veille, quand elles étaient allées rendre le scooter, elle avait décliné.

« Au fait, » Commença Luka. « Comment tu m'a retrouvée hier ? Avec tout ce monde ça à du être dur…

- Mmm… On va dire que c'est mon super pouvoir à moi !

- Hein ?

- Laisse tomber ! » Rigola la bleue.

Quelques jours se passèrent comme ça, calmement. Mais elles savaient bien toutes les deux que c'était le calme avant la tempête. C'est vrai, Twelve allait sûrement revenir, plus en colère que jamais. Il fallait s'y préparer. Mais en même temps, elles voulaient profiter du temps de liberté qu'il leur restait, et c'était tout à fait compréhensible.

Les bonnes choses ont toutes une fin, non ?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hey hey ! Comment ça va depuis le temps ? Et oui, j'ai deux semaines de retard, je m'en excuse. Mais j'ai eu un gros examen et c'était assez chaud (surtout quand on sait à quel point je retiens pas tout ce que j'apprends XD). Bref, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai sortit, normalement, ce chapitre et le suivant d'une traite. Si j'y suis pas arrivée, désolé.<strong>

**Et puis j'ai aussi un OS en cours, bref, beaucoup de boulot. En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça me fait toujours super plaisir ! :) Ah oui, merci beaucoup pour les reviews !**

**Oh, et puisqu'on y est, LES CHAPITRES SORTIRONT CHAQUE SEMAINE TOUS LES SAMEDIS/DIMANCHE si tout va bien. Pour ceux qui voulaient que je les préviennes sur d'autres sites (la personne en question se reconnaîtra), ça va pas être possible, parce que si au final si tout le monde me demande ça et que je suis d'accord, je vais décéder XD**

**Et puis si vous voulez connaître les pauses ou autres choses qui me feront louper une publication, n'hésitez pas à aller voir ma bio, je la met assez régulièrement à jour, ou abonnez-vous tout simplement ! x)**

**Bref, à tout de suite (?) pour le chapitre 5 ! Wait, déjà ? Mon dieu, ça va vite :o**

**Tchuss - Koe**


	5. Chapitre 5

_**STOP, je préviens j'ai sortis 2 chapitres en même temps, alors si tu commences à lire celui là d'abord, arrête toi et retourne au chapitre précédent !**_

_**Cordialement - Koe**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Quelques temps après, les choses allaient toujours bien. Les deux filles sortaient très souvent –pour ne pas dire tout le temps– ensemble. Elles vivaient leurs vies toujours paisiblement. Même les disparitions avaient diminués, que demander de mieux ?

Aujourd'hui aussi, elles étaient de sortie. Miku voulait aller voir un film au cinéma et Luka ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

C'est comme ça qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées toutes les deux dans cette situation.

Au début, tout allait bien, mais il fallait que ça dérape un jour ou l'autre. Miku, au bout d'un moment et surtout après quelques bouteilles de Coca de trop, décida d'aller aux toilettes. Au bout de dix minutes, elle n'était toujours pas revenue, et Luka commençait à s'inquiéter. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle décida d'y aller aussi pour rechercher la bleue.

Elle ne la trouva pas. A la place, elle trouva un mot sur lequel il était écrit : ''Fais tout ce que je te demande, et tu reverras, Miku, ta bien-aimée très vite.''

Et voilà comment on en était arrivé là.

Luka n'avait absolument aucune d'idée d'où Miku, et probablement Twelve, pouvaient se cacher. Elle n'avait trouvé aucun indice. Aucun. Aucune trace de sang, ou même de lutte. Rien. Et maintenant, la rose déambulait dans les rues sans raisons. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Appeler la police ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient faire si Twelve utilisait ses pouvoirs ? Ils étaient beaucoup plus puissants que ceux de Luka elle-même, alors contre de simples humains… Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était attendre, attendre une demande de Twelve, attendre qu'elle fasse une erreur pour pouvoir la retrouver.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était attendre. Rien d'autre. Elle détestait ça.

* * *

><p>Deux jours après, il n'y avait toujours aucune nouvelle, ni de Twelve, ni de Miku. Luka était au bord de la crise de nerf, elle n'avait pas dormi une seule seconde depuis l'enlèvement. Et elle n'était pas prête de le faire de toute façon. Tant qu'elle ne saurait pas que Miku sois en sécurité, elle ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil.<p>

*Bzz Bzz Bzz*

Un message. De Twelve.

''Retrouve-moi à l'endroit où l'on s'est rencontrée dans deux heures, nous y sommes tout les trois. Et viens seule.''

« Comme si j'avais quelqu'un pour m'accompagner de toute façon… » Soupira Luka.

Attendez, trois ? Twelve, peut-être Miku, mais qui d'autre ? Un larbin ? Ou alors son chef ? Dans tous les cas, il fallait qu'elle se prépare. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé de pistolet de sa vie, mais il était peut-être le temps de s'en servir. Elle en achètera un sur la route. Quoi d'autre ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait faire quelque chose de plus. Peut-être une trousse de secours au cas où Miku sois blessée, et quelques provisions, on ne sait jamais. Elle mit le tout dans son sac à dos et prit route.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cet endroit, maintenant abandonné, puisque le gouvernement avait changé de bâtiments pour des plus sécurisés après la grande fuite. Le centre où elle était plus jeune ne pouvait pas lui remémorer des moments heureux de toute façon. Elle avait bien une demi-heure d'avance, mais tant pis. Elle voulait voir la bleue le plus vite possible. Quand est-ce qu'elle avait commencé à être autant attachée à Miku ? Peut-être dès le début. Elle se préoccupait même plus de la bleu qu'avant avec Five. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé s'attacher à quelqu'un de cette façon.

Des bruits de pas résonnaient derrière elle. Beaucoup plus que trois. Elle se retourna et découvrit avec effroi qu'il y avait au moins une vingtaine d'hommes qui étaient manifestement tous envoutés par Twelve. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Si la peur se lisait sur son visage, elle aurait de gros ennuis.

« Je croyais que vous deviez être seulement trois. » Lança Luka tendue.  
>« Tu devrais savoir, avec le temps, que je ne tiens jamais mes promesses voyons… Alors, tu vas m'obéir ?<br>- Rends-moi Miku avant. » Cracha la rose.  
>« Bien sûr que non, si je te la rends tu vas t'enfuir tout de suite. Mais, comme je suis d'humeur généreuse, je peux te laisser la voir. »<p>

Elle claqua des doigts et la mer d'hommes s'écarta pour en laisser passer un autre qui tenait fermement Miku. Son état n'était pas beau à voir. Elle avait des bleus un peu partout, une trace de sang séché au coin des lèvres, ils ne l'avaient pas ménagée. La rose sentait déjà la colère bouillonner en elle, surpassant de loin la crainte qu'elle éprouvait un peu plus tôt.

« Dès le début, elle m'a intriguée, comment pouvait-elle ne pas être affectée par nos pouvoirs ? » Dit Twelve avec un sourire narquois.

La blessée, après avoir remarqué la présence de la rose, la regarda en souriant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

« Ne t'en fait pas… pour moi Luka… » Une quinte de toux la pris soudainement et elle s'affaissa jusqu'au sol, crachant des gouttes de sang. « Je vais… bien… » Souffla-t-elle difficilement. « Ai confiance en moi… tout ira bien… N'écoute pas cette folle et– » Elle fut violement coupée par Twelve qui lui donna un coup de genoux dans les côtes pour la faire taire.

La rose ne supportait plus de voir ça, voir Miku dans cet état lui était insupportable. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas. Quitte à mourir, elle ferait tout pour la sauver. Coûte que coûte.

Fonçant dans la direction de Twelve, elle sortit son arme et se mit à tirer dans tous les sens. Certains des hommes se prenaient des balles perdues, alors que la femme aux cheveux couleur corbeaux n'avait même pas besoin de bouger pour les éviter. Tous les hommes restants s'élancèrent vers la rose pour l'arrêter. Elle continua de tirer, en assomma quelques-uns, et se contenta d'esquiver les autres. Après ce qui lui semblait être des heures, elle arriva enfin devant Twelve. Elle allait tirer mais la femme la devança en se lançant légèrement sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque.

Tout ce qui suivit ensuite était flou. Luka sentit la même douleur qu'il y a quelques temps à l'abdomen. Elle regarda son ventre pour voir que Twelve venait –à nouveau– de la poignarder.

« Je ne me ferais pas avoir… cette fois. » Souffla la rose.

Le visage de Twelve passa de son habituel air sadique à de l'incompréhension, puis de la peur. Malgré la lame dans son ventre, Luka réussi à coller son arme contre la femme aux cheveux noirs et tira, tout ça en une fraction de seconde. Elle tomba au sol, probablement morte, et Luka elle aussi sombra dans l'inconscience.

Juste avant, elle avait cru apercevoir quelqu'un au loin qui s'approchait. Un ennemi ? Ou alors un ami ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais si jamais c'était bel et bien un ennemi, alors Miku était elle aussi en danger. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle ouvre les yeux pour la sauver. Même si elle avait seulement imaginé la silhouette qui s'approchait, les larbins de Twelve étaient toujours là, eux.

Elle entendait à ses côtés la respiration saccadée de la bleue, elle sentait ses larmes tomber sur son visage, elle entendait sa voix briser par ses sanglots l'appeler. Elle ne le supportait plus. Il fallait qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Luka toussa pour évacuer le sang qui s'était accumulé dans sa gorge et ouvrit avec toute la peine du monde ses yeux. La lycéenne se trouvait à genoux à côté d'elle, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Dans un effort surhumain, elle réussi à lever sa main tremblante jusqu'à la joue de Miku. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux de surprise en sentant le contact, puis se jeta sur la rose pour l'enlacer. Une quinte de toux la repris mais disparus aussi vite. Elle en profita pour regarder aux alentours ; mais il n'y avait rien. Vraiment rien, tous les corps, les traces de sang, même les vivants restants, tout avait disparu. Elles étaient seules, juste toute les deux dans cet endroit lugubre.

« Que s'est-il… passé… ? » Demanda faiblement Luka.  
>« Twelve t'a poignardée, puis tu l'as tuée, et là cet homme est apparut et à tout fait disparaître avant de s'en aller, et– Mon dieu Luka, j'ai cru que cette fois tu étais vraiment morte ! » Sanglota-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte.<br>« Je vais bien… Je me suis… déjà remise de pire…  
>- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?<br>- Dans mon sac… Il y a des bandages… »

Miku n'attendit pas une seconde et sortit tout ce qu'il fallait avant de soigner du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son aînée. Elle désinfecta la plaie et stoppa l'hémorragie avec les bandages.

« Tu penses pouvoir marcher ? » Demanda la bleue.  
>« Oui, ça va aller… Je vais y arriver. Je veux juste sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. »<p>

Avec l'aide de la lycéenne, Luka se remit difficilement sur pied et elles sortirent toutes les deux du bâtiment. Mais comme Luka était à bout de force elles durent s'arrêter et se poser sur le sol.

« J'ai juste besoin d'une petite pause… Pour reprendre mon souffle…  
>- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour t'aider ?<br>- Rien du tout, je te dis que je vais vite me rétablir…  
>- Bien sûr que non Luka ! On est dans un trou paumé, tu as perdu beaucoup trop de sang et tu ne peux pas bouger ! » S'écria Miku le regard empli d'inquiétude.<br>« … Dans ce cas là, j'ai une solution, mais ça ne va sûrement pas marcher…  
>- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?<br>- Tu sais déjà que j'ai le pouvoir de faire disparaître les gens… Alors je me dis, pourquoi ne pas faire disparaître autre chose ? Comme une blessure par exemple… Mais j'étais une des personne ayant le plus de mal à contrôler ma capacité à cette époque, alors si seulement c'était bien possible, il n'y à aucune garantie que… que j'y arrive bel et bien. » Expliqua difficilement Luka.

Miku acquiesça, elles n'avaient pas vraiment le choix en même temps… La rose se concentra du mieux qu'elle pu malgré la douleur perçante qui la brûlait au ventre. Au bout de quelques minutes qui semblèrent interminables, elle souffla s'allongea sur le dos tout en serrant sa blessure.

« J'étais sûre que ça n'allait pas marcher… Miku, vas à l'hôpital, tu es blessée aussi…  
>- Comment ça ça n'a pas marché ? Tu rêves si tu crois que je vais t'abandonner ici !<br>- Toujours aussi têtue à ce que je vois… Mais s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans cet état là…  
>- Raconte pas de bêtises Luka, je ne suis pas dans un bel état non plus… »<p>

La rose esquissa un sourire en entendant ça. Ce n'était pas complètement faux. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer d'oublier la douleur, mais rien n'y faisait. Le silence régnait, elles avaient toutes les deux compris ce qui allait lui arriver. La rose pouvait presque sentir les battements de son cœur ralentir petit à petit, la plongeant dans un abysse de ténèbres. Son seul repère dans le monde des vivants était Miku qui lui tenait fermement la main, elle était sa seule ancre qui la maintenait en vie.

Mais ça ne serait pas éternel. Elle se sentait de mieux en mieux, la douleur se faisait de moins en moins présente, comme si le paradis l'appelait, mais en même temps elle ne pouvait pas laisser la bleue.

« Désolé »

Hein ? Pourquoi Miku s'excusait-elle ? Elle se sentait coupable ? Ou alors–

Le cri de Luka du résonner dans tous les environs, la douleur qui s'était calmée jusqu'à présent venait de réapparaître sans prévenir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'une lumière bleu l'entourait, ou plutôt, entourait sa blessure. Miku, les larmes coulant à flot, maintenait ses mains au niveau du ventre de la rose et projetait elle-même cette lumière. La douleur, petit à petit, commença à s'atténuer jusqu'à complètement disparaître.

« Miku… Comment tu as fait ça… ?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hey hey, comment ça va les gens ?<strong>

**Alors, ce chapitre, que je voulais absolument sortir en même temps que le 4, est court c'est vrai, mais bon. Je suis restée debout jusqu'à 6 du mat' pour le finir alors ayez pitié T-T**

**Sinon, oui je suis sadique :D Non plus sérieusement, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous à plu ! Les scènes d'actions sont pas mon fort, mais j'espère que ça passera inaperçu...**

**Bref, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser : La première; j'écris un OS en même temps, et je voulais savoir si ça vous plairait que je fasse un lemon (sois directement intégré à l'histoire, sois dans un chapitre extra, ou alors pas du tout). Je suis ouverte à tous les avis, alors n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !  
><strong>**La deuxième : Vous me pardonnerez pour le retard de 2 semaines ? ;-;**

**Bon, c'était à peu près tout. Je re-préviens, mais les chapitres sortiront tous les week-end sauf exception, donc soyez patients :D**

**Tchuss- Koe**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

_« Miku… Comment tu as fait ça… ?_

« Tu te sens mieux ? » Demanda la bleue en essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa main.

« Comment tu… La douleur à complètement disparu…

- Hmm… Même moi je ne sais pas trop… Il y a des fois, ou je perds légèrement le contrôle de mes actions et que je fais des trucs bizarres. La dernière fois c'était quand on s'était fait attaquées par Twelve. Je t'ai menti quand je t'ai dit que je l'avais battu à main nu, mes mains ont été recouvertes d'une étrange lueur, un peu comme maintenant.

- … »

Luka n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Miku avait des pouvoirs ? Mais ça ferait une bonne explication du comment du pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu peur de Luka jusqu'à présent. Et maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait bien, c'est vrai qu'elle avait dit pouvoir se débrouiller sans son aide lors de leur dispute…

« Mais n'en parle pas, même mes parents ne sont pas au courant ! » Lança-t-elle en souriant.

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

- Au début, je n'y avais simplement pas pensé. Puis je me suis dit que ça t'aurais peut-être rappelé des souvenirs… Puis c'est vrai, j'ai eu peur aussi. Peur que tu me rejettes, même si je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas fait, ça me faisait peur. Je suis une idiote non ? » Commença Miku dont les larmes repartaient de plus belle.

La rose, en voyant une fois de plus ses sanglots, eu le réflexe de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Oui, tu es une idiote. Pourquoi je t'aurais rejetée alors que moi-même j'en ai ? En tout cas, merci, je me sens bien mieux.

- Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps, mais à cause de mes blessures j'avais beau tout faire, ça ne voulait pas venir… » S'excusa-t-elle.

« Ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien maintenant… Mais quand on rentrera, je veux que tu m'explique tout en détail. Tu crois pouvoir faire ça pour moi ?

- Bien sûr ! »

Luka réussi enfin à se lever et les deux partirent en direction de la ville pour rentrer chez elles. Une fois arrivées, elles s'installèrent toutes les deux sur le lit, épuisées autant physiquement que moralement.

« Tu préfères tout me raconter demain ?

- Non, c'est bon. » Répondit-elle. « Pour tout te dire, mes parents ne sont pas mes vrais parents. Ils m'ont trouvé seule dans la neige et m'ont recueillie. J'avais six ans, et j'avais perdu la mémoire. Bref, personne ne savait qui j'étais où ce qu'il m'était arrivé pendant les six premières années de ma vie. On ne le sait toujours pas d'ailleurs. Ils m'ont donné un nom et m'ont adoptée. A l'anniversaire de mes quinze ans, nous étions partis en voyage en avion, tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment où l'avion s'est crashé. J'ai été la seule survivante. Mais le pire, c'est que j'ai été consciente d'absolument tout. Ça à été la première fois que je vis mon pouvoir. Une sorte de champs de force s'était créé autour de moi et m'avait protégé. J'en suis arrivée à la conclusion qu'il ne s'activait que lorsque j'étais en danger de mort, et qu'il se déclenche quand il le veut, et que lorsque ça arrive, je reste toujours consciente de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, même si je ne peux plus rien contrôler. Mes parents actuels m'ont adoptés, mais seulement pour avoir une héritière pour leur société. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants. Ils ne s'occupent pas de moi, c'est pour cette raison que je peux vivre chez toi sans les inquiéter. Tant que je suis vivante, ils se fichent du reste. »

C'était une longue histoire. Une triste histoire… Luka se demandait comment elle pouvait encore sourire après tout ça. Ça ne faisait qu'une année à peine, non ? Miku était vraiment plus courageuse qu'elle n'aurait pu le croire.

« Je suis désolée… » S'excusa la femme aux cheveux couleur de cerisier.

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je m'en suis remise tu sais…

- Miku ? Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose aussi…

- Quoi ? » Demanda la bleue.

« Je ne t'ai pas tout raconté à propos du centre… Bon, tu connais déjà le plus gros, mais voilà. Nous n'avons pas été enlevés à la naissance à cause de nos pouvoirs. On nous à retirés de nos familles parce qu'elles étaient pauvres, et que c'était plus simple pour eux. » Commença Luka.

« Eux ?

- Le gouvernement. C'est lui qui à créé le centre, et ceux des autres régions aussi. C'est lui qui nous à tous créés. Au début, nous étions tous des humains normaux, mais ils nous ont modifiés. Au départ, ce n'était qu'une expérience, puis ils ont enchaînes avec des centaines et des centaines d'enfants. Pour pouvoir modifier nos corps, ils devaient encore être en développement, en croissance, le moment où il était le plus influençable, et donc l'adolescence était le moment parfait. Ça, ils l'ont remarqué au bout d'un petit moment. Au début, ils n'utilisaient que des nourrissons comme moi. Vers mes quatre ans, j'ai enfin compris ce qu'ils attendaient de nous. Ils voulaient faire de nous des tueurs à leurs comptes. C'est vrai, avec notre capacité à faire disparaître les gens, nous étions les mercenaires parfaits.

- Des tueurs ?

- Oui. Si je ne te l'ai pas dit, c'était parce que j'avais peur de t'effrayer. Mais comprends moi, moi aussi j'avais peur. Et si je me suis enfuie, c'est justement parce que je suis une expérience. Un raté. Si je ne contrôle pas mes pouvoirs comme Twelve, c'est bien à cause de ça. Alors ils ont voulus se débarrasser de moi, mais j'ai quand même réussi à m'échapper. » Termina Luka.

La bleue réfléchit quelques secondes, puis soupira.

« Et bien, nous sommes deux idiotes avec un passé difficile alors… » Lança-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, après s'être difficilement endormies la nuit précédente, Luka décida de passer à l'attaque. Elle en avait marre d'être celle qui se faisait attaquer. La veille, Miku avait vaguement parlé d'un homme qui avait tout fait ''disparaître''. Il devait sûrement s'agir de leur chef, ou au moins quelqu'un proche de lui. Il fallait énormément de pouvoir pour faire disparaître <em>tout<em> ce qu'il s'était passé. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Miku plus d'informations à son sujet. Mais pour l'instant, toutes les courbatures lui enlevaient l'envie de bouger. La contre-attaque devrait attendre.

Miku dormait encore, mais on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout ça devait être la première fois qu'elle subissait tout ça. Luka commençait à en prendre l'habitude maintenant. La rose regardait la lycéenne dormir à ses côtés d'un air paisible. Ça lui faisait plaisir de la voir de nouveau comme ça. Luka essaya de se tourner pour se rapprocher d'elle sans la réveiller, mais la douleur lui arracha un gémissement qui réveilla la belle au bois dormant.

« Hum… Bonjour Luka… » Souffla-t-elle entre deux bâillements.

« Hey. Tu vas mieux ?

- Ouais, la douleur est presque partie. Et toi ?

- Tu as de la chance, j'ai tellement de courbatures que je ne peux même pas bouger » Rigola la rose.

« Tu veux que j'essaye de te soigner ?

- Tes pouvoirs ne devaient pas s'activer seulement en cas d'urgence d'après toi ?

- Hier je n'étais pas en danger de mort et ça à bien fonctionné. Peut-être que je peux le refaire, qui sait ?

-Si tu veux essayer, fais-toi plaisir, on à rien à perdre. »

La bleue ferma les yeux et se concentra, les mains au dessus de Luka. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle soupira et se rallongea aux côtés de la rose.

« Rien à faire, ça vient quand ça veut ce machin.

- C'est pas grave, j'avais pas envie de bouger aujourd'hui de toute façon. Au fait Miku…

- Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Hier tu as dit qu'un homme était venu après mon malaise. Tu sais qui c'est ?

- Non, je l'avais jamais vu avant. Je crois…

- Tu crois… ?

- Il faut dire que je voyais trouble à cause des larmes, et puis il y avait de la poussière. Mais je suis sûre que c'était un homme. » Expliqua la lycéenne.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Il m'a dit quelque chose avant de s'en aller. Non, il m'a dit de te dire quelque chose en y repensant. Il me semble qu'il à dit quelque chose comme : '' Rien n'est encore terminé. Je suis de leur côté maintenant, mais je voulais quand même te prévenir. Quelque chose de grand est en marche, de trop grand pour toi, alors fuis si tu tiens à la vie. Parce qu'une fois que la phase une sera terminée, ils te tueront. Sur ce, je dois m'en aller avant qu'ils ne remarquent mon absence. A bientôt _Grande Sœur._ ''

- Attends, tu as bien dit Grande Sœur ? Tu es sûre de ça ?

- Oui, ça m'avait marqué. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère Luka.

- Je n'en ai pas. Ça devait sûrement être Five. » Souffla la rose. « Il était pourtant aussi indigné que moi à faire partie de leur organisation… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont pu lui faire ?

- Désolé, j'aurais peut-être du le garder pour moi.

- Non, tu as bien fait. Est-ce qu'il a dit autre chose ?

- Il a parlé de l'endroit où tout avait commencé, je pensais que c'était le centre d'hier alors je ne sais pas si ça t'aidera ou pas…

- Si, ça m'aide énormément. Merci Miku. » Lança la rose.

Elle se mit sur le flan difficilement et prit la bleue dans ses bras. Celle-ci rougit au contact de son aînée, mais se calma vite grâce à la chaleur qu'émanait Luka.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier, tu es venue me chercher. Tu n'étais pas obligée. » Souria Miku.

« C'est moi qui t'ai embarqué dans toute cette histoire, c'est la moindre des choses. » La rose hésita un instant avant de continuer. « Je pense savoir où voulait en venir Five quand il a parlé du lieu où tout à commencé. Je pense que je vais y aller quand je pourrais enfin marcher sans pleurer. Je préférerais que tu sois à mes côtés pour que je puisse mieux te protéger. Si tu n'es pas là, j'aurais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose dans mon dos. Alors ça te dit de m'accompagner ?

- Bien sûr ! Compte sur moi ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, c'est Koe !<strong>

**Tout d'abord, j'aimerais m'excuser pour mon retard injustifié. Je n'ai aucune excuse, j'avais juste pas l'envie d'écrire (mini-dépression parce que j'ai fini une série et que je savais plus quoi faire de ma vie après ;w;) et pendant les vacances, je suis beaucoup moins productive que d'habitude (allez savoir pourquoi xD). Bref, non seulement ça, mais en plus le chapitre est méga court et il ne s'y passe disons... absolument rien ? Bon c'est vrai, il y a pas mal de révélations, mais bon. Et c'est pas la fin *^* Y'en aura pleins d'autres ! Bref, désolé.**

**Autre chose, beaucoup se demande pourquoi elles se rapprochent si vite. Et c'est vrai que même moi ça me dérange, mais bon xD En fait, ça fait partie de l'intrigue, donc je peux pas vous dire pourquoi, mais vous le saurez bientôt si tout se passe bien '-'**

**Encore autre chose, je répète la question, mais c'est pour être sûr que tout le monde la voit bien. Pour l'OS, vous voulez un lemon ou pas ? Si oui dans un chapitre extra ou intégré dans le truc ?**

**Bref, Tchuss**

**Koe ~**


End file.
